Desire Drive
by Reinkakou
Summary: Once again, Wallow finds his late-night cravings getting the best of him, and nothing but insomnia ensues. Luckily, the young warrior has his trusty companion, Pixel, who'll perhaps aid him in relieving some of this pent-up stress and earn his buddy some well deserved sleep. Let's just hope they can do it without getting caught. Wallow/Pixel oneshot?


Disclaimer: Pen. Ward owns Bravest Warriors and its characters, not me.

* * *

Whether it was assisting the Bunless, saving a bus full of passengers from a fiery doom, or even just dealing with the stressful shenanigans of the legendary Emotion Lord, every day proved to be one of exhaustion for the Bravest Warriors team. And due to this, each warrior never had the slightest of issues when it came to sleeping; practically passing out from fatigue as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Tonight must've been odd though, because for the first time in a long while, Wallow found himself staring at the ceiling above while cradling his dormant animal companions for what seemed like eons of dull, wasted time. Sleep was alluding him tonight, and as much as he simply tried to shrug it off and clench his eyes shut in preparation for sleep, it slowly became more clear that this night would be one of _those_ nights.

Hmm? _Those_ nights, you ask? Well, one of several nights where all aforementioned stress build up is to be naturally relieved. Unfortunately, despite how much our young hero Wallow disdained the embarrassment of masturbating, he hated the feeling of lust eating away at him for hours of insomnia just as much, if not, more.

That being said, the boy gave nothing more than a not-all-too-surprised sigh when he carefully began creeping out of bed, so as not to wake the epiphany of small critters around him, namely Impossibear. It'd shock you how light a sleeper the lazy bear was, but all the rest were truly nothing to worry about. Only vengeful wrath from a gas-powered stick proved useful when waking Catbug, and Hill-midgets were well known for sleeping like rocks anyhow.

Wallow held his breath with every creak the bed made underneath his movements, removing Ballerina Man's nocturnal grasp on his shoulder, as well as that of the Pony Lords' from his leg. Once free, the warrior sat on the edge of his bed, setting his Firebug friends behind in his space and tip-toeing across the room, tripping nearly dozens of times on food cans or water bowls set out for his animal comrades that lay hidden like landmines on the dark floor, and finally retrieving only his left glove from atop his dresser.

The trip made down dark corridors to the Holo John felt all too long and nerve-wracking, but Wallow was relieved to peak inside the vacant bathroom and not be greeted by another one of Chris' late night gaming escapades. The male gave no voice command, simply sliding the door quietly open, slipping in, and most importantly being sure to lock it behind him.

Light from outside dimly shone in through the window above the bathtub, but also gave just enough for sight to be manageable. And while it did seem like a waste to have infinite erotic realities at disposal when it came to the Holo John, Wallow's conscious utterly refused to become enveloped in any more needless perversion than needed. The toilet lid was gently placed down for Wallow to sit upon, the boy feeling the cold porcelain even through his sweatpants. This would do.

However, now came the hardest part. Wallow slid the gauntlet over his hand, and after minutes of just sitting there to himself silently, worked up the courage to turn the device on; a bright blue light expelling from the glove's screen as Pixel's interface arose.

"We're really doing this_ again_?" Pixel chuckled, earning no response from Wallow who simply sat hot in shame. "What is this? Like the fourth time this week?" the glove teased.

"It's the _third,_" Wallow corrected, knowing that three times was still a hell of a lot more than usual. All of it was just vicious cycle from what he'd learned. The more he restrained himself from succumbing to pleasure in this way, the more the need to do so grew. And the more he actually masturbated only reminded him how wonderful such pleasure was.

"Now are you going to do this, or what?" the warrior asked irately, slipping the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms down beneath his balls.

Pixel's electronic mouth fell to a frown. "Well, with that attitude you can just go back to doing it yourself. Or perhaps that Gayle harlot would allow you to penetrate her sickening, pink, and lumpy form!"

In explanation, Wallow had been doing this _act_ much more than he'd like to admit. Far enough back before the point of Pixel even having been created. Although, Wallow's friend, Danny, being the engineer of sorts that he'd come to be known as, had developed a set of mechanical gauntlets originally intended to match those of Chris'. Yet, no matter how much Danny persevered in the developments, none of his last products could match that of the blonde's.

However, Danny _had_ managed to create artificial life within his invention, with a notable attitude might he add. No one saw any reason to scrap Pixel as a failed experiment due to the glove's interesting diversity and personality, so if it weren't necessarily going to be furthered as a weapon, Danny might as well add some features to it that would benefit the user in _other_ ways.

"Come on, Pixel." Wallow urged quietly with embarrassment, "We both know you're the best at it." Wallow knew that it was far too past the point to go back to using his bare hands by now, having already known the far greater satisfaction that Pixel could offer.

"Of course I am." the glove scoffed, "Danny made me for such a purpose."

Pixel lowered down and grasped around Wallow's thick cock; tremors rumbling through the glove for an added vibratory sensation, just how Wallow liked it. The male let out a loud of moan, immediately covering his mouth with his spare hand.

"Could Gayle do this?" Pixel chuckled, skillfully running up and down the fat, extensive length of Wallow's dick while applying just the right amount of pressure and friction to get the tool leaking; leading to slicker, smoother strokes.

Wallow obviously didn't want to talk about this rather touchy matter now. Ever since The Bravest Warriors had taken the trip to the Moon of Glendale's time station, Pixel had seemingly gone ahead and made Gayle his target of disapproval. Everything had to be about Gayle now, and of course, all of it had to negative. Pixel didn't seem to realize the obvious reason that Gayle was an actual being, and that glove himself was just-... a glove.

Not that Wallow saw himself with the Supreme Chancellor any time soon, even after everything between them on Venus, and despite all the receding feelings for her that he may still posses. There were just too many complications at the time; including Pixel, but overall mostly because Wallow doubted himself in being able to manage a relationship with her when someone in the universe always needs saving. It was undoubtedly a tough job, but he gladly accepted to take his parents' roles in protecting those in need while the two of them stay trapped in the infamous See-through Zone.

Maybe that's what made it simple about this reoccurring ordeal between him and Pixel. Not that Wallow intended to come off as a pervert of any way, but if Danny had included a _pleasure_ function on the glove, there was no visible reason _not_ to use it. But while relationships would be hard to manage give his current standing point, the one between him and Pixel was anything but.

Wallow bit back, trying his best to retain the moans surfacing in his throat, merely letting his head roll back and eyes clench shit while he hummed to himself along that of Pixel's vibrations.

"I can tell you're enjoying this, as always." the artificial intelligence teased, "So we'll get the same _big finish _as always too, right?"

Should it not have already become obvious through implications of the enormous magnitude of Wallow's manhood, or his enormous stature in general, the boy not too surprisingly let out some pretty massive loads upon peaking. So much so that it could take hours upon hours to mop up and clean off all that seed from wherever the hell it managed to burst to. Often times it just seemed an easier yet much more comical and humiliating choice to layout a painting tarp before things went underway.

"Of course," Wallow answered, sensing the huge grin across Pixel's luminescent screen at sound of the words he spoke. The warrior also knew damn well that the glove only saw cleaning up loads from his seduced wielder was a satisfactory chore. Almost like a trophy. We'd just have to take that grin off his cocky face now, wouldn't we?

"Of course," Pixel mimicked, gradually dropping lower and lower until Wallow's large balls were rolling around in the glove's palm. "Show me what these things can do." the AI challenged as the warrior folded underneath his touch. Resistance against Pixel's skillful fondling was all too inevitable, and once again moans began to slip out. In Wallow's defense though, he was partly taken aback by Pixel's sudden initiative to massage his nuts. The glove was certainly going all out to get the warrior off this time.

"Uh- Pixel," Wallow managed to begin between huffs, "Don't you think you're taking things a little far?"

"Nonsense." Pixel replied bluntly, moving back up to slick a thumb over the boy's cock and rubbing some of the plentiful precum over Wallow's hole. Both knew that the miniscule amount of lubrication would only help in the slightest; yet, that it was also better that absolutely nothing.

"Pixel." the warrior managed to cut in as one of his own digits slipped inside his right entrance. Control over his entire left hand was out of reach, and Wallow found himself unable to remove the finger from his hole himself. But did he really want to, was the question. It was an odd and foreign feel, but as Pixel added a second, and soon a third digit, the pressure along with pleasure built up.

"I can tell you're enjoying this." the glove chuckled, slipping its fingers in and out the warrior while Wallow clenched uncomfortably around himself. And as much as they boy wanted to argue, the large, thick limb that rested pressed against him now; leaking precum like a faucet said otherwise. All the curses compiled in his mind to express the exasperation he felt remains silent, Wallow thinking too highly of himself to resort to them.

"Give me a sec." Wallow pleaded, Pixel pulling out from the boy and allowing the warrior to retrieve a condom from his pants pocket.

"What?! A condom?!"

"It'll make things a lot easier when it comes to cleaning up." Wallow explained.

"But cleaning is the best part!" Pixel yelled back.

"Shh." the warrior reminded, knowing that if his friends were to wake and catch him in this awkward disposition, he'd never end up hearing the end of it. "Maybe it is for _you_."

Pixel grumbled, but allowed Wallow his left hand to open the condom's packaging. And despite the rubber's XXL size, the plastic gripped extremely tight around the warrior's manhood; though, it kind of felt... good.

Pixel returned to stroking Wallow off, who didn't object in the slightest at this point, but merely prepared for the long anticipated sensation whose urge refused him any sleep at night. The glove's vibrating strokes picked up speed as time went along and Wallow's ass still tingled in the slightest.

The warrior sighed, taking his free hand and slipping thick fingers in and out his hole just as Pixel had done before, groaning at the delight that it brought to him as well as noting the irregular feel of warm inner-walls wrapped around his extremities. And despite all the teases Pixel could formulate in his database, the glove decided to let the boy be and hold his tongue.

Wallow could feel himself grow closer to breaking, watching as Pixel skillfully ran across his shaft from base to tip in less than seconds, no sound other than the glove's slight vibrations and the admittedly off-putting sounds of the condom's latex under Pixel's grasp.

The warrior bit his lip, groaning rather loudly as burst of cum began to fill the rubber, leaving a warm, milky bulb at the end of his tool that grew with every load the glove milked out of him.

However, despite the boy's climax, Pixel refused to end his fun and the stroking continued. Wallow found himself too deep in to be capable of stopping the glove; his rod's sensitivity sending jolts through his body that left his mind void of any comprehensible thought.

Load after load was blasted out into the condom while Wallow bucked his hips with every jet of seed. And it came as no surprise when the rubber became too large to handle, and finally burst Wallow's hot seed all over the bathroom floor with a loud series of splatters. Strands of cum flew from the mass about that dribbled down Pixel's screen, glove practically drowning in the stuff by now. And every sound of heavy loads hitting the tile floor only set Wallow over the edge again in a never ending and vicious cycle.

But soon, Pixel's fun was over, and an exhausted Wallow was left with nothing more than the after-glow of it all, and a huge mess to clean up. Milky cream dripped down off Wallow's hulking, dark figure, meaning he'd not only need to clean the bathroom despite his best efforts, but also himself. The warrior slipped the broken ring of latex off his thick, pulsing, and now flaccid cock, and placed it in the trash. He also made sure to put it under the mass amount of garbage that was already compiled in there; to not be found by the others.

Regardless of how hard he'd tried to cut the mess of it all, it looked like Pixel was getting his prize of cleaning it all up anyhow...

* * *

The door to the Holo John slid open, revealing Chris; clad in wizard garments and ready for another epic battle against Great Plains Wildebeest's ill-famed rein of terror. The blonde certainly wasn't expecting his to see his friend Wallow scrubbing away at the bathroom floor's tiles. And the same could be said for Wallow about Chris, the poor, tired, and timid boy jumping like a startled cat when his friend appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, you're... cleaning this early?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah-" Wallow answered, "I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I was hoping that some cleaning would take my mind off insomnia, aha." the boy chuckled awkwardly in explanation. That story sounded at least _slightly_ believable, right?..

"Well, just tell me when you're finished; Great Plains Wildebeest needs to be taught another lesson." Chris chuckled valiantly, despite how idiotic he looked with that ridiculous white beard smothering his face.

"Are you sure you're not just going to look at a Beth hologram again?" Wallow smirked as Chris only answered with a wordless and flustered expression on his reddening face. But the two eventually broke their stare and fell to laughing with one another.

Little did Chris know his battle against the hooved tyrant couldn't even come close to the fight Wallow was putting up now with himself just to keep his eyes open.

* * *

...


End file.
